King's Sutton railway station
39,745 |lowusage0405 = 40,321 |lowusage0506 = 35,215 |lowusage0607 = 39,090 |lowusage0708 = 44,512 |lowusage0809 = 44,466 |lowusage0910 = 39,994 |lowusage1011 = 44,806 |lowusage1112 = 43,922 |platforms = 2 |gridref = SP494360 |original = Great Western Railway |pregroup = Great Western Railway |postgroup = Great Western Railway |caption = |owner = |latitude = 52.021 |longitude = -1.281 |years = |events = Opened as King's Sutton |years1 = 2 November 1964 |events1 = Renamed King's Sutton Halt |years2 = 6 May 1968 |events2 = Renamed King's Sutton }} King's Sutton railway station serves the village of King's Sutton in Northamptonshire, England. It is also the nearest railway station to the town of Brackley. The station is managed by Chiltern Railways, who provide services along with First Great Western. History The Great Western Railway built the — section of the Oxford and Rugby Railway between 1845 and 1850. However, the GWR did not open a station at King's Sutton station until 1872. By 1881 the arrival of the Banbury and Cheltenham Direct Railway via had made King's Sutton a junction. British Railways withdrew passenger services between King's Sutton and Chipping Norton in 1951 and closed the B&CDR line to freight traffic in 1964. The station was reduced to an unstaffed halt from 2 November 1964. BR removed King's Sutton station footbridge in the 1960s and replaced with a signal-controlled barrow crossing at the North end of the platform. An incident in early 2005 where a passenger was nearly hit by an express train saw the Northbound platform closed for a short period whilst security guards were brought in to man the crossing. This led to work starting on the bridge in late 2005 and completion in May 2006.http://www.nusteelstructures.com/pages/gallery_overrail.html The old passenger shelter on the up platform was replaced by a new plastic and metal 'bus-shelter' style one. A late night robbery in 2001 led Chiltern Railways to raise security concerns. As a result CCTV cameras were installed in 2002. Routes and operators station was upgraded and regained its footbridge in 2006.]] map of railways around King's Sutton]] |previous= |route=First Great Western Cherwell Valley Line |col= }} |previous= |route=Chiltern Railways London — Birmingham|col= }} |next= |route=Chiltern Railways Banbury to Oxford Limited Service|col= }} Line open, station closed|previous= Line and station open|route1=Great Western Railway Oxford and Rugby Railway |next2= Line open, station closed|route2=Great Western Railway Bicester "cut-off" |next3= Line and station closed|route3=Great Western Railway Banbury and Cheltenham Direct Railway|col= }} Gallery File:King's sutton station Mk2 (3).png|The station in 2010. King's Sutton station was upgraded, got a new shelter and re-gained its footbridge in 2006 File:King's sutton station Mk2 (4).png |The station in 2010. King's Sutton station was upgraded, got a new shelter and re-gained its footbridge in 2006 File:King's sutton station Mk2 (6).png|King's Sutton village as seen from the station in 2000. The station was upgraded and re-gained its footbridge in 2006. The elderly chain-link fence was replaced in 2009. File:King's sutton station Mk2.png|The station in 2000. The old Network South East name plate was re-painted in Chiltern Railways livery in 2008. The stub of the original platform by the red warning sign, that was demolished in the 1960s, was removed in the 2009 revamp by Chiltern Railways. References External links Category:Railway stations in Northamptonshire Category:Former Great Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1873 Category:Railway stations served by Chiltern Railways Category:Railway stations served by First Great Western Category:DfT Category F2 stations